Falling For My Dark Angel
by hotpinkandpurple
Summary: What happens when something bad turns into something good? Robbie is upset about the way Cat responded to his song for her but then Jade gives him some advice and he finds himself falling for her. RADE! Two- shot. Complete.


**A/N: I have such a bad case of writer's block I can barely explain it. To try and get rid of it, I'm writing this. Just a cute little Rade one- shot, unless you want it to be more. If you want it to be more, just tell me in a review and I may write more. This takes place after The Blonde Squad. All of this is in Robbie's POV if it's going to stay a one- shot. I got inspiration for this after reading lots of GallaudetLurker and ZenNoMai, two of my favorite authors. Enjoy!**

"Hey!" Cat yelled. Robbie looked at her hopefully. "Maybe I could just dye my hair blonde!" She said. Robbie looked down and sighed. It was hopeless. He'd never get her. And if he somehow did, it would be far, far away. He'd thought this would get her. I mean, how much does it take to get Cat Valentine? She goes out with a lot of random cute boys. But then again, he isn't really that "cute."

She could have at least said thank you, he thought. She could have at least gave him a hug. He wasn't mad at her, just upset, or anyone else. That is, anyone besides himself. He tries everything and he _still_ can't get a girl. What's wrong with him?

He's been trying lots of things. He hasn't been using Rex as much; he's gotten a _little _less socially awkward, or at least tried to. He wasn't _that_ horrible, but he still saw why girls wouldn't go out with him. Almost everyone (not including Cat, another reason why he liked her,) made fun of him, even his own puppet. And that same puppet got more girls than him!

"Robbie? Robbie?" Cat said, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"I need to go. I just got a call from my parents. My brother's stuck in a tree and I need to be there to offer moral support. Bye!" She said, skipping out.

That's it. No thank yous, no hugs, no nothing. No nothing at all.

He sighed and walked out of the room. He wasn't really paying attention, he was too lost in his thoughts, to notice a certain Goth girl walking right towards him. She was texting and holding a coffee so she wasn't paying much attention either. They bumped into each other. Her coffee spilled all over both of them.

"Oh my God… I'm so sorry. Let me get something and help you clean that up. I am _so_ sorry. I should pay more attention…" He rambled.

"Relax, Robbie. I'm not going to kill you." She said, slightly smirking.

"You're- You're not?" he stuttered.

"No. I'm not. I thought I already made that clear." She replied sharply.

"Uh… OK." Robbie said.

"So, why do you look so depressed?" Jade asked. "I don't care that much, I'm just curious."

Of course she doesen't. Jade was a very hard- to- figure out type of person. You didn't know if you could trust her or not. But I needed someone to confide in, and she was standing right there in front of me, waiting for an answer. So I decided to tell her.

"Well," I lowered my voice and looked around the hallways. They were deserted. Me and Jade were the only people there.

"I wrote Cat a love song and sang it to her and when it was over she didn't thank me or hug me or anything. She just said maybe she could _dye_ her hair blonde," I said, letting everything out.

"Wow… That is kind of rude. And I know you're thinking, "How can I talk about people being rude?" but I'm just like that. Cat is nice. Ditzy, sure, but nice anyways. But she's just like that. She doesen't think about what she's saying next, but you have to be very careful about what you say to her. It's just typical Cat."

Wow. I thought about that. She was right. Cat isn't the type of person to think "What should I say next?" If something pops into her brain, she'll say it. You can bet on it. So maybe I shouldn't be so offended. But I am surprised. Why is Jade giving me advice anyways? Not that I don't appreciate it but why?

"Thanks. You're right, I guess." I replied and started to smile a little.

"Of course I'm right, Shapiro. When am I not?" She replied smugly.

"True." I replied, now fully smiling.

"Exactly." She said and also started to smile. Sort of an evil smile, but a smile anyways.

"I have to go," she said. "My dad is probably expecting me home."

"Oh. Okay. Me too. I mean, my mom doesen't really care about me, but I still need to get home."

"Yeah," she said and started walking for the door. "Later, Shapiro." She said and left.

I felt really sad and lonely when she left. When I was talking to her, I kind of forgot I was talking to _Jade West,_ Beck Oliver's dangerous ex- girlfriend and Cat's best friend (not like she'd admit that, anyways.) Not that I don't like Jade, I do, I'm just sort of scared of her. Really, who isn't, besides maybe Beck? I know she can't really be all that evil but I still can't help but fear her a little bit.

I should get going. I walk out the door and head home.

All I can think about is one girl. One gorgeous, slightly crazy girl that goes to Hollywood Arts. Not Cat. You guessed it, Jade.

I don't know why I can't stop thinking about her, but I can't stop myself. I don't know if I like her or what. No way, I tell myself. I can't like a girl who can be really mean to me just because I spent five minutes alone with her, but I feel like I do. I think I may have a crush on Jade West.

I walk in the hallways of Hollywood Arts the next day. I go to my locker, mainly because I need my acting book for Sikowitz's class, but also because it's next to Jade's. I'm kind- of, sort- of, _really_ hoping Jade comes to get her stuff while I am. I look around. I see her, heading towards me.

"Hey Robbie." She says. She actually greeted me! I know she does sometimes but this time when she does I feel like dancing. But then I'd look like an idiot and Jade may not talk to me ever again and I don't want to risk that, so I just reply, "Hi Jade."

I didn't bring Rex to school again today, because that puppet (yes, I said it,) seems to ruin a lot of things. If Rex had found out how it had gone with Cat or about my new little crush on Jade, I'd never hear the end of it. He was already harassing me for not bringing him to school yesterday and he'd begged me to bring him this morning. I'd just ignored him. I know he's going to be mad at me when I get home but he'll get over it. Besides, he's a _puppet._ It's not like he can really hurt me. I control him, right?

Me and Jade don't say another thing to each other. The bell rings, and we hurry to class. We walk in together. A lot of people are already there. They stare at us. Jade glares at them. We sit down next to each other. I look at her, and then turn away. When I do, she looks back at me.

At lunch, I sit at the end of the table with Jade next to me. Cat is by her side, and then there's Tori, Andre, and Beck, in that order.

Cat, Tori, Andre, and Beck are talking about some random thing from the SkyStore. Jade and I don't really talk, just kind of stare at them with looks on our faces. The looks kind of say "What are you talking about and why?" I mean, I know it's something from the SkyStore, but it just seems kind of pointless to talk about, not to ruin anyone's fun or anything. I know sometimes I say stupid or random things but I just do that because I can't really find a way to fit into conversations.

"Ugh," Jade groans. I know why. Everyone at our table besides me and Jade is now chanting "Tori! Tori! Tori! Tori!" I have no idea why. I'm not paying any attention to them. Just to Jade.

This will sound creepy, I already know that, but I could stare at Jade all day. She's been distracting me all day. I just can't help it. I need to get over this crush (_not_ an obsession!) fast somehow. I don't know how, but I will try to find a way. I know this could never happen but I know have a dream that maybe the way to get over my crush is for me and Jade to get together. I'd still lov- like her, of course, but then my dream would come true and I wouldn't be frustrated. Now I know even more how Sinjin feels. Except she doesen't ever talk to him or even let him get near her. She doesen't do that with me. Ha! I start smiling. Score 1 for Robbie.

Later that day, I'm alone in the hallways again with Jade. Just like yesterday. I feel nervous, for some reason. I want to tell her that I'm in lov- that I like her, but she'll probably just laugh in my face and say something like "In your dreams, Shapiro." And not talk to me again. The reason why I like her isn't just because I talked to her alone for five minutes yesterday. It's because I can relate to her.

I know how she feels. Having Beck not open that door was probably one hundred times worse than my situation with Cat. I bet Cat didn't even pick up that I liked her from the song. Beck, however, was Jade's boyfriend for over 3 years. That would be a million times more upsetting. Now I feel bad for feeling sorry for myself when Jade's the one I should feel sorry for.

"So…" Jade says. "Are you there?" Jade says, waving her hand in front of my face. Oops. I just remembered she was here.

"Yeah, I'm here." I said, snapping out of my thoughts.

She chuckled. "Okay, good." Then we kind of just stood there in an awkward silence.

She was just staring at me. I needed to tell her. I really wanted to tell her. I may regret it, but I need to let it out.

"Jade, I have something to tell you," I said nervously. If I changed my mind, I could always make something up, right?

"What?" She asked, her icy blue eyes drilling through mine.

"Um, um…" I began. "I like you, okay? Like as more than a friend. I can't help it. I know you're going to make fun of me. Laugh at me, tease me, whatever. I know you will, but I still needed to tell you-" I was saying right when Jade did the most surprising thing ever.

She kissed me. Like, on the lips. It was amazing. I felt like I was in heaven, kissing an angel. A dark, amazing, beautiful angel. She wrapped her arms around my neck and then pulled away, smiling.

"W- Wow," I stuttered.

"I feel the same way," she said simply.

"So are we like- boyfriend and girlfriend now?" I asked.

"Do you want to be?" She asked.

"Yes! Of course I do!" I said. I was smiling so big I thought my face was going to explode.

"Okay. Good," She said, still smiling. "But wait- do you still have a crush on Cat or any other girls?" She asked suspiciously.

I knew the answer right away. "No, not at all. Just you," I said.

"Okay. Then we're boyfriend and girlfriend." She said simply.

"But wait- what about Beck?" I asked. I know they broke up, but isn't it uncool to date friend's ex- girlfriends?

"Oh, he'll be fine. He'll know that if I have a new boyfriend, he's free to date anyone he wants. Besides Cat and Tori. He can't date them."

I laughed. "Okay, then I guess we are boyfriend and girlfriend."

"I guess we are," she replied and kissed me again.

**Author's Note: What did you think? I'm kind of proud of this one. I think it was an okay size and stuff. I'm pretty sure I want it to stay as a one- shot but I may change my mind. It depends. Anyways, tell me what you think! :)**


End file.
